Switching Scars
by Now Blind
Summary: "You've become my sun," He whispered with a faint smile./ After a rough year, Soleil reaches out to an old friend to make a new start. That new start begins when Embry imprints on her, then things turn to hell. Embry/OC & Leah/OC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognized as Stephanie Meyer's work. This is purely for entertainment purposes. I only own my OC's and this FanFiction's storyline. Thank you._

* * *

**Switching Scars**

**Chapter 1: **

With a sigh, I nested myself further down in my seat and perched my feet on the glove compartment. I pulled against the seatbelt as it rubbed against my neck and collar bone then wrapped it around my knees. With my head resting against the slightly fogged window, I watched Lyre pump the gas from the side mirror. I drew small doodles in the fog with my pinky as I waited for him to get back in the truck. My back was stiff and my knees sore from sitting in the same seat for over twenty-four hours; just recently I got a headache and my chest started to burn. I needed to get out of the truck. He also needed to get better seats.

When Lyre re-opened his door, he looked at me with the same smile he held the whole trip; a smile that was forced and overflowed pity. He took his wallet from the cup holder, "You hungry or anything? Can I get you something to drink?" He asked the same thing every time we stopped or every handful of miles. "You should eat something soon; you haven't eaten since we left." He sighed when I shook my head. He hopped into his seat and shut the door. "Can I make you something to eat when we get to the house at least?" he asked as he started the engine.

I straightened up in my seat. "Yes," I said. "I promise," I added when I got a sharp look from Lyre. I slid my fingers through my hair, using them to unknot my auburn locks. I pulled my legs up onto the bench seat, sitting cross legged, and leaned back against the door. I looked out the front windshield for a moment before drawing my attention to Lyre. He'd grown almost a foot and a half since I last saw him, four years ago. He looked like a man now; his face was still round but has leaned out considerably to reveal a stronger jaw line and nice cheekbones. The large tattoo on his shoulder complemented with his russet skin that suited him more now than ever now that his muscles have filled out. His originally long hair was now cropped and spiked, but his deep rusty eyes were still the same as ever. Though, it really bothered me that he looked more than content in his cut-off shorts with the weather was cold enough for snow.

"You feelin' o.k.?" Lyre asked once he noticed me staring at him. I nodded and pulled my fingers through my hair once again. "Thank you, Lyre." I said softly. I realized that I hadn't said that to him yet. "Thanks… for what?" Was my cue to continue: "For coming to get me without asking any questions." I dropped my gaze to my lap. "I also apologize for calling you out of nowhere. I-I didn't know who else to call." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself calm.

Lyre patted my knee with an abnormally warm hand, "Everyone is allowed one of those 'free' cards." His smile changed to one that was sincere and loving. "Everyone trips up. To be honest, I do expect you to tell me at some point but that's not until you're ready." He patted my knee again and chuckled, "I just expect the same someday." I couldn't help but smile.

I rolled my window down a crack to allow some fresh air to flow though the cab of the truck, and took a deep breath while I closed my eyes. I took several deep breaths to calm my head and stomach. I think it was nerves that caused my stomach to feel like it was in a vise-grip and my brain feel like it's about to explode. It's been just about four years since I've been to La Push; even then it was only a short visit when my family and I stayed in Forks. I met Lyre on that trip when my car broke down; we've stayed in contact since. I wasn't sure why it was Lyre I called in my time of need, nor was I sure on why he agreed to come get me. I guess Lyre was just a good guy. I owed him a lot for what he's doing for me: the two straight days of driving from La Push to Chicago and back, allowing me to stay with him even though we still hardly knew one another.

I used my left hand to lightly massage my stiff neck, and then slowly slid my hand down to my collar bone. A flash of hot pain shot though my chest when my fingers brushed the still new gash. _'Stupid, freaking windshield.'_ I though as I followed the zigzag line, over my shirt, along my collarbone until it lead between my breasts. I knew that it was going to leave an ugly scare, and there was nothing I could do about it. Still taking deep breaths, I almost forced my muscles to relax. _'I'm safer here, nothing will hurt me here.'_ I thought. I cocked my head back and forth in attempt to stretch and pop my neck. _'I missed the smell of here.'_ I rolled the window down a tad more, allowing the wind from the open window blow my hair around. _'It smells so clean. I could really get use to this.'_

I re-opened my eyes when I felt Lyre's hot hand rub my knee again. "You ain't fallen asleep on me now, are ya? We'll be there in a few minutes." He still had his warm smile. He removed his hand from my knee and placed it back on the steering wheel.

I smiled lightly back at him. "I'll try not to." I replied.

* * *

I started to hear voices slowly crawl into my head. They were deep, assumingly male voices. At first, I couldn't comprehend what they were saying but slowly I was able to make out words and sentences. I think there were two or three of them, some of the voices sounded the same to me. Only one stood out the most; spoke the clearest. It was a deep voice, like he using his chest, whilst still keeping a light undertone as if he was keeping a hint of modesty. "It's not like I meant for it to happen! Another pack-sibling imprint is pretty much the last thing we need." It said. "Keep your voice down, she's still sleeping." A voice I recognized as Lyre's said. I took that as a cue to let out a groan from deep in my throat.

It took me a moment to pry my eyes open and keep them open. I lifted my head from the pillow it was rested on and pushed myself up. I was lying on my side, on a sofa, facing the back cushions. I pushed myself into a sitting position, having the quilt that covered me to fall to my hips. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my elbows on them while dragging my fingers over my eyes and forehead then through my bangs. I let out another throaty groan as I stretched my back. "Soleil? You awake?" I heard Lyre call to me. "Do you know that you talk loud?" I said back to him. I heard him, and his guests, laugh. "Sorry, we were trying to be quiet." I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Right."

"Come join us, we got food." Lyre tempted. I gathered my hair onto my shoulder before I tossed the quilt off my legs. _'Lyre must have taken my shoes off.'_ I thought when I saw my bootless feet. I stood up, adjusted my sweater, then made my way toward Lyre's kitchen and hoped that my makeup didn't smear to where I looked like a raccoon.

"Have a nice nap, sleepyhead?" Lyre asked when I rounded the dividing wall. I nodded and folded my arms across my chest, "How long was I asleep?"

"A good… three or so hours. You were asleep since we left the gas station." He said as he looked at the clock on his stove. Lyre was perched on his counter, eating an apple, while his three guests were sitting around his dining table with several packages of junk food and drinks in the middle of the table. "Couldn't blame ya though, you stayed awake with me the whole trip." Lyre said as he took a bite of his apple. I nodded as I dropped my gaze to the floor and adjusted my stance.

"Soleil? You remember my friends, right? You met them last time you were here." Lyre said, causing me to look back up at him. I tried to shake my head in an unnoticeable way. Lyre rolled his eyes and pointed to the boy that was sitting closest to me, "He's Quil." I nodded my head as a greeting at him; I got a smile and a wave in return. Lyre pointed to the next boy, "He's Jacob." I gave the same head nod to him; I got a smile and a 'Hi' in return. Lyre then pointed to the last boy, "And _that's _Embry." Lyre emphasized 'that' in a way one would point out a disgusting object; I assumed it must have been in a playful manner. "Guys, you remember Soleil. You should, at least, remember her. She's the one with broken down jeep, about four years ago."

When my sight glided from Jacob to the last boy, sitting the furthest from me, it felt as if my heart would stop. My throat and chest tightened as butterflies, no…bats, swarmed in my stomach. I could feel my cheeks heat up rapidly as my heart's rhythm fell out of beat and fluttered several times. For that moment, I couldn't see anything but him and his deep chocolate colored eyes. He was perfect to me: high, angled cheekbones; a strong and sharp jaw line; russet skin that seemed to glow. It took everything I had to keep my attention on his face and not his shirtless chest. My breath caught, "I-It's n-nice to meet you." I stammered out as I forced my palms to my eyes, breaking visible contact with him. I slid my fingers over my forehead and into my hairline as I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Lyre said something I didn't catch. I made myself look at him, "What'd you say?" I asked. I felt like I looked like a deer-in-the-headlights. He seemed agitated, "I asked if you were hungry." I was about to shake my head 'no' when I got another sharp look from Lyre. "You should eat something."

I tried to give him a polite smile, "I, actually, am kinda hungry." I said lightly. I got a bright smile from Lyre as he jumped off the counter. "Good! I remember that you liked Fig Newtons, so I got some at the store for ya before I left." He then tossed, felt more like a pitch, the yellow package at me. I gave a real smile to him, "Thanks." Somehow my gaze slid from Lyre to Embry. It caused me to relive those same odd, unnerving feelings until I dropped my gaze to the treats in my hands. I focused all my attention on opening the stubborn parcel.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it! I had this idea for a while and I finally decided to get it out. Just to let you readers know, this is not solely going to be an Embry/OC fanfic, oh no, I'm going to add in a deeper plot than that just to make it more interesting! And to spice things up, I'm going to have a Leah/OC later on in the story. She needs love too; after all she's been through._

_Anyways, here are some explanations for this first chapter:_

_Lyre:_

_His name is pronounced like 'liar.' A Lyre is an ancient Greek instrument from the harp class. His name will make sense later on:]_

_Soleil:_

_Her name is pronounced like 'Soul-lay.' Soleil is French for 'sun.' _

_If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them!_

_p.s. this takes place after Breaking Dawn._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Like my last chapter, I do not own anything that is recognized as Stephanie Meyer's work. This is purely for entertainment purposes. I only own my OC's and this FanFiction's storyline. Thank you._

* * *

**Switching Scars**

**Chapter 2: **

I sat back in my chair as I watched Lyre and Jacob play wrestle with one another over the last beer in the house; I had taken Jacob's seat after he had gotten up and made himself comfortable in front of the refrigerator. When I had taken Jacob's seat, Quil had tried his hardest to have and keep a conversation with me. Lyre, Jacob and Quil had gone out of their way to make me feel comfortable since I had woken up. Embry, on the other hand, hadn't said a word. He kept his arms crossed over his chest and watched us. Jacob and Quil had tried to pull him into the conversations; he only responded with one word answers, if answering at all.

With my arms resting on the table, I held the beer Lyre and Jacob were fighting over in my fingers. I had myself slightly angled toward Quil as he spoke, though it was kind of hard to focus on him while I could see Embry stare at me from the corner of my eye. It was unnerving, to say the least. He had an intense stare that took a lot to not look back at him. It felt as if he was either trying to burn a hole in my head or mentally force me to look back at him.

"So, Lyre said you were from Chicago." He started, "It's a long way from there. What made you want to come here, of all places?" Quil asked. He looked over at Lyre and Jacob a moment before turning back toward me. Quil's childish face suited his personality. He was a genuinely sweet person, I could tell from how kind his smile was. It made me feel comfortable around him.

I gathered my hair on my shoulder, "I needed to get away for a while; to give myself a break." I gave a polite smile as I dipped my head in a single nod. "Lyre is the only friend of mine who didn't live in the Chicago area, so calling him was a natural choice." _'It's not exactly a lie.'_ I thought, _'Lyre may be the only friend outside the Chicago area, but I hadn't realized I called him until he showed up at my doorstep.'_ I closed my eyes to hide my eye-roll.

Quil nodded at my answer, "Just a break, huh? This is the best place for that. How long you stayin' for?" He voice seemed eager. From the corner of my eye, I could see Embry's expression change a bit. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I shrugged, whilst using my fingers to spin the beer can around, "I guess until I feel ready to face my problems… or until I wear out my welcome with Lyre." I answered as I dropped my eyes to the can for a moment, in embarrassment, before looking back up at him. He didn't drop his smile yet.

Quil looked over his shoulder, chuckled a bit before looking back at me, "Doubt that. Lyre's a guy who loves company, there's no way he'd kick anyone out of his house." Quil lounged back in his chair, giving me a clear view into living room. "He's a bit of a blockhead, but he means well."

My eyes drifted over to the two large men tossing each other across the living room. It made me smile a little. I found it funny that they started a wrestling match over a simple can of beer. "That's all that counts." I said. I smiled more when I looked back at the can in my hands. _'It's so different here. It's so weird.'_ I thought, _'The simplest things make them happy. I'd give anything to have a life like this.'_ A tap on my arm pulled me from my thoughts.

"We're having a cook out at Sam's house, you know." Quil said. He kept his attention on Jacob and Lyre. Both of whom looked back at him with comically blank expressions. They looked at one another before straightening up and calmly walked back into the kitchen. "We should go before the others eat it all." Quil had a sing-song pitch to his voice as he stood up and popped his neck. Embry slid his chair closer to me then, not even a second later; Lyre had disappeared out the sliding-glass door Embry had once been sitting in front of. After him, Jacob had followed suit; then Quil who chuckled and jogged behind them.

I couldn't help but gape and stare at the open door. The fact that the three were in front of me one moment, then out the door the next was amazing. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts again and shook my head, "Boys and their food." I mumbled with a smile as I got up. I took a deep breath, tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and then started to pick up the trash from the table. I tossed the left over wrappers and cans into the trash while making my way around the small kitchen in attempt to clean up. The whole time, I could feel Embry's eyes still trying to stare a hole in me. "Aren't you going with them?" I asked, trying to keep my tone as polite and kind as I could.

"Aren't you?" was his reply.

I turned to look up at him. He had his arms resting on the table, holding the can of beer I had been holding, and was still staring at me. "You want to come?" he asked. His expression stayed firm and blank, but his eyes changed slightly –into something I couldn't tell. When he locked eyes with mine, I froze. My heart sped up again, my temperature rose and my stomach turned again. Something strong pulled at my chest and toward him. Truth be told, it scared me.

I forced myself to shake my head, "I-I'm not good with crowds." It took more energy than I thought to drop my eyes to the counter. I focused my attention on scrubbing the stains on the counters with a sponge. "I'm just going to clean up here, then go to bed."

"It's not a large crowd; just a get together. You should come." He said. I heard his chair scratch across the floor for a moment. "Just come long enough to show your face, and get some food." He was closer to me now. "If it's uncomfortable, then I'll walk you back." I heard him pull himself up onto the counter next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Lyre would appreciate it."

I bit my lip. My eyes traveled up, from the now-vanished stain, across his chest to his face. It took every ounce of my being to not blush, but I do know that I failed. He flashed me an expectant smile with a shrug. "So, if I want to leave, I can?" I asked slowly. He nodded.

"Just say the word, and I'll bring you back."

"Why are you so persistent on me going?" I asked, tossing the sponge into the sink. I locked eyes with him. The pull in my chest strengthened significantly now that we were so close. My eyes unwillingly danced across his facial features. My chest tightened and my throat heated up as I felt an unnatural urge to simply touch him. The desire to touch his face, his lips, was so strong that my fingers shook. I felt my body shiver violently at the thought. My breath caught when he gave me a toothy smile.

He dipped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just come." He looked back at me, locking eyes with me again. "It'll be fun."

'_Note to self: Don't look at him.'_ I thought. "Fine, I'll go." I breathed out. Embry then hopped off the counter and disappeared out the back door without another word. Something in the way he was walking suggested that he was either proud or happy. The blackness from outside instantly surrounded him as he passed through the thresh hold.

I finally managed to take a deep breath now that he was gone. I kept taking slow, deep breaths to steady myself and calm my heart beat. I drummed my fingers on the counter as I hesitated to follow him. With a final deep breath, I let it out as a sigh as I pushed myself away from the counter and followed out behind him.

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is a bit boring. Just kind of a filler chapter is all, the next one will be better and longer. Promise._

_Explanation for chapter:_

_Embry: The reason he is soft spoken in this chapter is because he is the most quiet and to himself of the pack. I wanted to show it, so if it may seem a little ooc of him, then I apologize._

_ALSO, thank you to brankel1 for being my first (and only) reviewer. I appreciate it!_


End file.
